Mud
Sire: }} Mother: }} Brother: Sisters: }} |males = None |females = None |pup = Tussle |adult = Mud |past = Pup, Lone Dog |current = Scout |status = Living }}Mud is a long-furred brown-and-white male Farm Dog with a long scar on his neck, dark brown eyes, and blue splotches. Personality Mud is a social and easygoing dog. He brings joy to all the animals he meets, and looks at everything with a glass half-full attitude. He is a skilled tracker but a poor hunter, and makes friends quite easily due to his positive outlook on life. Backstory and Facts *Mud is born alongside his sisters Blossom and Tree and his brother Ice. *Their parents, Petal and Clover, don’t live long past their puphood. *Ice leaves due to constant quarrelling between the siblings. *Blossom leaves not long after getting in a fight with Tree. Mud and Tree are left to themselves. *The two begin a trek to find their siblings. Ice had left no trail of himself and is unable to be found. *They join the Wild Pack and learn of Blossom’s death. Mud becomes close with Moon's daughter Thorn, and Tree with Lightning. *In the battle against the Fierce-Dogs, Mud is nearly killed by Domino when he saves his sister, but is saved by Onyx and Fox Keen. Quotes :Tree hesitated, trying to think of what to say, when Mud barged forward. "Hello!" he greeted the stranger, tail wagging slowly. "My littermate and I come from a farm, far away. We're looking for a she-dog named Blossom." :Sighing inwardly, shooting her littermate an annoyed glance, Tree stepped forward. "That's Mud," she said, looking at her littermate. "I'm Tree. As my brother stated, we're looking for our littermate Blossom. Fairly slender, russet-and-white, with some spots. Do you know her?" :Moon looked up, her eyes full of deep sadness and regret and spoke in a tight voice. "She was killed by a group of dogs, during an attack. I'm so sorry." She lowered her head. ― Moon meets Tree and Mud :"Killed?" Mud's voice was shrill. Grief tore at his chest, shock paralyzing his legs. ― Mud's reaction to hearing about Blossom's death :Mud padded over to Thorn and Beetle. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Mud. What are your names?" :"I'm Thorn, and that's Beetle. We are Moon's pups." Thorn smiled warmly at Mud. ― Mud meets Thorn and Beetle :"I think so. She also never felt like she has belonged anywhere. Not since Fiery died. " Thorn said, slightly disturbed by how quickly she trusted Mud. :"Who was Fiery?" Mud asked gently. :"Our sire, and Moon's mate." Thorn said quietly. :"I'm so sorry," Mud said, looking at her sympathetically. "That must have been hard for you." :"We lost both of our Parent-Dogs," Tree growled. "Count yourselves lucky." She headed into Moon's den. :Mud glanced at her in surprise, then turned back to Thorn. "I'm sorry for how's she's acting. She's not usually so aggressive. But we've only just learned our littermate is dead." ― Thorn meets Tree :"Mud was always the favored pup. Our parents cherished him because he was so optimistic and friendly, and they always thought I was mysterious and shifty. Mud is the perfect brother, the perfect Packmate, the perfect /mate/. ― Tree's thoughts about Mud :''Moon turned her head and watched Thorn chatting with Mud. She felt a faint spark of amusement at how anxious the two dogs seemed. /I remember how Fiery made me feel the first time he looked into my eyes./ '' ― Moon's thoughts on Thorn and Mud Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Farm Dogs Category:Lone Dogs Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Scouts